


Be There, The Fair, Be There!

by SimplyShiori



Series: The July 30 Day+1 Haikyuu!! Challenge [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Azumane being sleepy, Blush - Freeform, Daichi-Suga Fluff, Ennoshita was hard to do, Fluff, Friendship, Hinata being cute, Kageyama accepting his rambunctious senpai, Kiyoko being quiet, Minor OC - Freeform, Nishinoya and his embarrassment, Nishinoya being a ball of energy, Phone Calls, Tanaka being him, Tsukishima is tsundere, Ukai-Take slight smut, Yamaguchi being cute, just a bit of smut, my otp is showing, opening theme reference, strong language - kind of, the relationships are slight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 02:55:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1882419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimplyShiori/pseuds/SimplyShiori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nishinoya wanted to do nothing more than to get all his friends and teammates together for a day of fun at The Fair (which he didn't even realize was in town until he saw advertisement about it being the last day). But getting to each and every one of them turned out to be a bit...random? weird? awkward? strange? okay? and just wtf? than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be There, The Fair, Be There!

**Author's Note:**

> Woah, barely got this day one bad boy up in time (sure the stats say it was posted on July 2nd but I see it more as it was posted July 1, 2014 11:59:59 but who's counting anyways). Was on Tumblr and saw this post right here: http://s-haa.tumblr.com/post/90397599650/30-day-haikyuu-challenge just a few days ago and decided to roll with it. So here's Day One of the challenge (and hopefully I can get the rest up during a reasonable time of day).

**Day One –** Your Favorite Character

* * *

 

Azumane is used to being woken up at ungodly hours from a certain spiky-haired individual and this Saturday was no different. “Hurry up Asashi!” he was told through the phone pressed to his ear, “the last day for The Fair is today! Get out of bed and get down here!” A resounding click was heard as the call ended and Azumane sighed, that libero was the only person he knew who could be so active so early in the morning. A beep sounded off, a text message notification, and Azumane blinked sleepily as he cut his eyes over to the brightening screen. He opened it:

From: Noya  
Don’t forget your wallet this time! ヽ(`Д´)ﾉ

\-----

 _Yureru kagerou suberi dasu ase…_ Groggily, Sawamura’s hand thumped around his nightstand in the darkness; his ringtone was catchy and he loved it, really he did love that song, but when it came on while he was sleeping, it was quickly categorized as one of the most annoying things in the world. _Hibiki au koe tata_ — “What!?” he snapped into the device but when he heard a small sound on the other end, something close to a whimper, he mumbled a quick apology. And after said apology was accepted, the one on the end of his line spewed excitable words, their mouth moving like rapid fire shots, but he understood. “Okay I’ll see you soon then Noya,” he says once their conversation neared its end. Nishinoya made a confirming sound, Sawamura could literally see the head nod he was doing, before a quick gasp left him. “Oh yeah,” Nishinoya said, “Suga didn’t answer his phone so could you tell him to come too somehow?” Sawamura stiffened at those words as a light blush came to his tan cheeks, “Will do.” The two said their farewells and he could only close his eyes and sigh as he pressed the end call button, relaxing just a bit before stiffening once more when a cold hand landed on his pectorals. He opened his eyes and came in contact with a pair of chocolate colored ones shining in the dark. “Who’s that Daichi?” Sugawara asked drowsily as he hand fell to tan hips and rested there, he yawned. Sawamura smiled softly as he place a soft peck on Sugawara’s forehead; the other smiled too. “Just Noya, c’mon, we got somewhere to be.” With a little whine leaving Sugawara’s throat as Sawamura rolled out of bed, he rolled his eyes, picked up his pants, and started putting them on. “Oh yeah,” Sawamura said as he watches the slow-moving Sugawara getting out of bed, noting the rose-colored marks on his pale skin as his eyes adjusted to the dark, “make sure you wear a turtleneck or something and try not to leave your phone at home next time.” Sugawara could only smile sheepishly and nod as his cheeks began flaring with color.

\-----

“Yo Tanaka!”  
“What’s up Noya!”  
“Come to The Fair, I’m already there!”  
“Seriously!?”  
“So serious.”  
“A’ight man, lemme get some clothes on. Give me an hour.”  
“Okay.”  
“Hey, did you get the others?”  
“Eh, not yet but I will.”  
“Alright, see you soon.”  
“Yeah, bye.”

\-----

He called Tsukishima.  
He didn’t pick up.

From: The Libero  
Yo you super megane-tsundere, wake up and get your butt over here! Fair’s today, all of the team is going, you’re part team so you go too! You have to come, I’m your senpai so you gotta listen to me so hurry up! Hurry up!

\-----

“This is Yamaguchi Tadashi speaking, who may I ask is calling?” Nishinoya took the phone away from his ear, double-checked the number he dialed, and placed it back to the side of his head. “Eh, Yamaguchi right? It’s me, Nishinoya.” It was awkward, Nishinoya felt awkward, why did he sound so different on the phone; Yamaguchi sounded like a grown ass man! What happened to the super shy first-year who constantly stood beside the blonde arsehole at? The one who, at one point, laughed at his Rolling Thunder before apologizing profusely the minute he turned to him, where was that guy?” “Ah, Nishinoya-san, it’s great hearing from you, umm, is everything okay?” Oh, there was that meek boy he knew; Nishinoya waved his hand at the questions. “Everything’s fine, I need you to come to The Fair, I’m making the team get together and have some fun. We deserve it, we’ve been practicing hard so come.” Yamaguchi hummed in agreement before there was silence on the line; Nishinoya began feeling awkward again. “Did you get in contact with Tsuki for this?” Yamaguchi asked. “Uh-uh no, no I didn’t, I sent the little tsundere a message though so…” he trailed off his sentence and shrugged. “Ah I see, we’ll I’ll try to get him to come too.” “Awesome! Thanks Yamaguchi!” He heard light laughter on the other line, “Yeah, yeah, no problem. Nishinoya-san, see you soon.” “Okay…and call me senpai!”

\-----

“Kiyoko-san?” he questioned once he heard the line pick-up but nothing was muttered, not a hello, not a greeting, no nothing, he wasn’t even sure if someone was there. “Hm,” he heard on the other line; it was feminine sounding so he guessed it was her. “I’m getting Karasuno together for a day at The Fair today, can you make it?” “Uh huh.” Nishinoya picked at the hem of his shirt as blush crept across his face, “That’s great to hear, I’m already there so just come whenever you can.” “Uh huh.” There was a small pause. “So uh, see you soon then.” “Yeah.” Click. Nishinoya’s shoulders dropped and he let out a breath he wasn’t even sure he was holding. Maybe it would have just been easier to text her.

\-----

“Hey Ennoshita,” Nishinoya greets as he shuffles from foot to foot; he’s been standing for the last half-an-hour or so but he was too excited to sit down; hanging out with his friends always did it for him. “Oh Nishinoya, hey, haven’t heard from you in a while, what’s up?” He grinned, “Grab Narita and Kinoshita and come out to The Fair, I’m making all the team go.” “Don’t you think that’s a little short-noticed Nishinoya?” “Nope.” (You could literally feel the sweat-drop down on Ennoshita’s face). “So hurry up,” he continued, “we’re burning daylight.”

\-----

Hinata actually picking up his phone and sounding awake — wide awake at that — was not something Nishinoya was expected but somehow it was appreciated. “Come to The Fair Hinata, Karasuno’s getting together for a day of fun!” Hinata’s excitable squeals and the begging on the other end — Hinata begging his mom for cash and a day free of babysitting so he could go with his friends, and Nishinoya relished that word — made a boisterous laugh leave his throat. “I can go!” Hinata started chanting as he rushed about his room, taking off his sweaty workout clothes and grabbing fresh ones. “Great, great, I’m at the front gates so meet me there okay?” Hinata nodded, “Yes Nishinoya-senpai!” Nishinoya beamed, “And when you get here I’ll buy you some ice cream!” “Really!?” You could hear the sparkle in his eyes, “You’re the best senpai!” Nishinoya laughed again, “Of course I am!”

\-----

When Nishinoya called Takeda’s phone, which picked up less than a second later, he became silent. Was that, was that moaning!? “Ah-ha right there.” (Is that Takeda?) “Heh, you love this don’t you?” (Oh shi — is that Ukai!?) “Yes, yes, _oh god_ yes Keishin! I love you!” He hung up the phone.

\-----

“Kageyama Tobio speaking.”  
“Hey Kageyama, head over to The Fair, we’re all hanging out since practice’s been going so well.”  
“Is this Nishinoya-senpai?”  
“The one and only.”  
“….”  
“Alright, I’ll be there shortly.”

\-----

Nishinoya waited ~~patiently~~ for his teammates to show up, of course he was excited, the minute he found out that today was the last day for The Fair in Karasuno, he called everyone from his team, manager, adviser, and coach included. And though some conversations had gone better than others and some he would much rather forget ( _*cough*_ Ukai, Takeda _*cough*_ ) he was still a restless bundle of energy, oblivious energy, sporadic energy, energy that caused him — while in the middle of fast pacing — to crash. And maybe it was his small stature that caused him to topple over onto the body that lied beneath him, who knows. He groaned and heard a similar sound below him before opening one almond-colored eye.

And his face sparked.

When she opened her eyes, he was struck by their color, a deep piercing shade of magenta, her black hair — slightly mused from its ponytail by the mishap — with that one streak of white contrasted against her tan skin. He couldn’t help but think that her hair contrasted similar to his own (streak of blonde to his brown, streak white to her black). Her left eyebrow was pierced, along with her bottom lip, and the blush on her cheeks was slowly taking him to another world.

“Holy fuck you’re cute!”

Those were not his words. Nope. Definitely not. You expected them to be but Nishinoya is shy around girls he’s never met and she was definitely a girl he never met and she had definitely said that, this he was sure of. She had yep, she had just called him cute. _Oh shit!_ A random girl he just crashed into exclaimed to the world that he was cute, cue blush increase.

“You’re even cuter when you’re blushing.”

Total red face.

“I’m Nakasone, Masako Nakasone. What’s your name cutie?”

“I-I-I’m Ni-nishi-ni — “Hey Nishinoya, did you bring us out here to go to The Fair or did you want us to watch you make out with your girlfriend!?” Nishinoya loved his friends but he really wanted to punch Tanaka in the face right now.  
He scrambled off her body before shouting back, “Shut up! It’s not like that!” With a light smirk on her face, Nakasone stood, reached for her trusted marker that she keeps in her pocket (for emergency purposes of course, like when you had the urge to draw silly things on your teammates faces), grabbed his hand and scribbled on it. Nishinoya took his eyes away from his friends and looked down at the slightly shorter girl but said nothing. She didn’t look at him as she spoke, “It may not 'be like that now'," she lightly mocked his words, "but we’ll see about that in the future.” She lifted her head and sent a smile his way; Nishinoya wasn't sure if his face could get any redder but he has been proven wrong before. He watches as she stalks off, heading through the entrance of The Fair, unknowing to the smirk sitting on her face.

“Who was that?” Tanaka questions when he, and everyone else, approaches. “I-I’m not sure.” “What did she write?” Sugawara asked, pulling lightly at his sleeveless turtleneck. Nishinoya lifted his palm.

Call me cutie (^_-)-☆  
xxx-xxx-8391

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed! Stay tuned for the rest of what I call "The July 30 Day+1 Haikyuu!! Challenge". Feel free to follow S-haa by the way, she's awesome and her little Akashi and Murasakibara chibis are freaking precious. Um, if you haven't noticed today's theme was "Your Favorite Character" and I love all of Karasuno crows but my baby is definitely Nishinoya!


End file.
